A Passing Moment In Time
by Lady Kagewaki
Summary: ONE SHOT Mr. Okita and Mr. Hijikata make a friend with a local shop owner, however she doesn't know about their lives as Shinsengumi members. What happens when their identities are revealed?


It was a sunny day in the town of Mibu and Souji Okita convinced Vice Commander Hijikata to go for a walk into town.

* * *

It was just another day as far as Keiko was concerned. Her husband had passed away two years previous and left her his shop and a son. The boy, Souske, attended the local temple school, but most often could be found around the shop charming the customers or causing mischief. 

Keiko was a pretty woman. She had fine hair and skin and not yet lost her youthful looks. Her husband's death was quite sudden and it was unusual for her, a woman, to be left to run the shop. Technically the shop was Souske's property and she was looking after it until he came of age.

The shop itself was small but filled with a variety of goods. Keiko's store was Masuya's direct competitor. Both stores sold whatever was in demand, however Keiko's store sold toys. Masuya did not. It was that particular type of good which attracted Mr. Okita to the shop.

Souji's charm soon wriggled its way into Hijikata and he was left helpless against it. With a disgruntled "Mrghm" from Toshi the two men entered Keiko's shop.

When they entered the shop they were greeted by a young energetic boy. "Good morning, sirs!" said Souske.

Toshi nodded and walked further into the shop. Souji bent over and said "So little boy, I'm Soujirou, what's your name?

"I'm Souske!"

"Well, Souske, is this your store?"

"Yes!" he said with pride "But my mama helps a little."

Keiko was in the back room and heard her son's voice. She smoothed out her hair and took off her apron. She emerged form the back and bowed to her customers. "Good morning, sirs, if there is anything I can help you with please let me know."

As she raised herself form her bow she was greeted by two handsome faces. She knew one of them already. "Soujirou! It's nice to see you!"

"As it is you, Ms. Keiko! I've never gotten to meet Souske before, so this is a treat" responded the gentle man.

"Oh, I hope he's not bothering you" she said to be polite.

"Hahahaha, not at all. He's showing me all the new toys you've gotten in!"

Keiko smiled unsure of how to take Soujirou's interest in all things childish. He was no threat to her, or so she thought, and she turned her attention to the darker and more masculine friend he had brought along.

Toshi occupied himself with all the objects in the shop He found a pipe lying on a nearby shelf and picked it up to inspect it.

Keiko told him "It's a western style pipe."

"Mmn" said Toshi. He turned the peculiar object around in his fingers and admire the piece for what it was. He asked for the price and what she told him seemed reasonable considering it was an import.

He looked at her again and she smiled a little unsure of what to read in his eyes.

Soujirou's laughter distracted them and he asked his friend to buy one of the toys Souske had shown him. Toshi didn't approve until Souji said it was for the children who visited the nearby temple. Toshi relented, as he always did when Souji asked for something, and put the pipe back on the shelf. As Toshi handed over the coins Soujirou whispered to Souske.

After Toshi thanked Keiko for her help he turned and saw the giggling exchange between Souji and Souske then thought 'What is he up to now?' Toshi expressed his aggravation with a "Mrgff" and Souji and Mr. Hijikata were on their way out the door.

"It was nice to meet you, please come again" said Keiko. She thought 'Oh, it's a shame I did not get Soujirou's friend's name. Mm, oh well.'

As she bowed deeply to her customers Souske laughed. Keiko dismissed his behavior as typical childishness.

* * *

A few days later Keiko was dusting off some shelves in her shop when Souske went just outside to play. She heard her little boy scream and ran outside. She rushed out and saw members of the Shinsengumi standing over a headless corpse. 

Keiko had never seen anything like that so closely before. She had only seen gore like that from a safe distance and within a crowd.

The two Shinsengumi could not have been any different form each other. One was short and red haired, while the other was quite tall, broad and dark haired. "Ma'am?" said the large one.

Keiki was scared beyond her wits and when the blue clad police approached her she brought her hand to her mouth and shook. She found her other hand reaching behind her searching the air.

She thought 'Searching? What am I –' When she realized she blurted out "Souske!" the boy was immediately at her side crying. While she scooped him off the ground she took one last glance at the bloodied sword in the short one's hand. She ran inside away from the scene in front of her shop.

It took a good half the day to calm down Souske and another few days to convince him to play outside again.

* * *

Two days later Keiko stood outside her shop with some acquaintances from town. They spoke about the incident that occurred in front of her shop. Apparently the man was killed because he was unable to produce his proper identification papers The penalty was death. "How awful!" exclaimed Keiko at the news. 

"Yeah, but what do you expect from those Miburo?" answered one man.

Keiko quickly nodded in agreement with her peers, thinking of the violence to which her son bared witness. "More like Mibu-inu" she said and made the group chuckle cautiously.

The man continued to inform Keiko about the Shinsengumi and its more frightening members. "The worst of 'em is that leader of theirs, I swear he'd cut yer head of for sneezing funny. We don't know what he looks like, but boy I wouldn't want to come face to face with him. He's known as the demon of the Shinsengumi! Even to his own men!"

"A demon!" said another man.

"Yeah" said the first "They say his eyes glow when he grips his sword and—"

"That's a load of shit if I eva heard it…" yapped the other man. "Though I don't' deny he's a demon at heart. Orderin' his men to kill themselves like they was nothin'. That ain't right."

"There must be one way to recognize him!" said a woman.

"Well, I hear the commanders wear different uniforms" said the man. "Instead of that bright blue and white the commanders wear white with black designs."

Keiko took a look behind her at the blood stain in the road. It had yet to fade. Then she looked up and saw some familiar customers approaching and went to her shop to greet them. She smiled at Soujirou and his handsome friend.

Souske was excited to see Soujirou and Keiko was glad to hear her son laughing again. He hadn't since the incident. Keiko's eyes grew soft as she watched her son and the man laugh and smile. Then she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked up and found Soujirou's friend looking down at her with a tinge of affection. He quickly found something else to look at.

Soujirou and his friend were only in for a quick visit. They too had heard about the incident and inquired after her and Souske. She told them about Souske's melancholy, but how Soujirou's visit seemed to bring him out of it. She finished saying "Those Miburo. We all live in fear because of them. What dreadful men they are. What could be so dangerous that this type of rule is necessary?"

Toshi was irritated, but tried to keep his calm. "They were only doing their duty. If the man had followed the law then his life would have been spared."

"They were doing their duty, alright. They have to save their own skins. If they waver from their code that awful demon vice commander of theirs would enforce seppuku. The man who died out there did so because of an accident. I'm sure there were people who on the street who knew him." Keiko ended sadly "He forgot a piece of paper; he probably couldn't even read it, and died for not having it."

Hijikata was incensed at her words, but was reluctant to give away his identity as the demon of the Shinsengumi. "If they bent the rule for him no one would abide by it and there would be chaos. Then you and your son would be in peril."

Souji noticed the rise in Toshi's voice and decided to intervene. "Oh hahaha! You've roused his interest Ms. Keiko!" Hahaha I can tell when he's interested in a topic! I'm sorry to break up your conversations, but we have an appointment to keep."

"Oh, no that's alright" she said trying not to allow the concern in her voice to leak through.

Souji and Toshi paid for their items and were saying their goodbyes when Toshi said "I' m sorry Ms. Keiko if our conversation upset you. That was not my intention."

"Oh, no not at all. Thank you." Keiko smiled and thought 'You sound like a militant fanatic, of course it upset me! What on Earth could be wandering those streets that could possibly be that dangerous?' "Please come again!"

* * *

A few nights later Keiko heard some scuffle in the street. Her and Souske's living space was above the shop they ran. She looked out from the second story down to the street below. She saw a large group of Shinsengumi charging down the street. Souske was sleeping soundly. She went and knelt down next to him and watched over him while he slept. 

Then she heard a pounding on her door and a demand that she open up. Souske woke up and immediately clung to her. He was becoming a rather nervous child. Keiko picked him up and ran down the stairs. 'What other choice do I have? I have to let them in! They'll kill me if I refuse!' She pressed Souske's head to her chest and hurried to the door.

The Shinsengumi stood in her doorway towering over her. She moved aside as they poured into her shop. One of the men explained curtly that "We have to do a check ma'am. There may be some undesirables hiding here in Kyoto."

Keiko nodded and put Souske on the ground. He quickly clung to her legs. Keiko backed up against the wall while the group tramped through her shop. The samurai overturned shelves, knocking over toys, food and other goods during their search for revolutionaries. Keiko crouched down with Souske and they both closed their eyes.

She heard the items in her shop crashing into the floor. She heard boxes being knocked over in the store room, men shouting and her son sniffling. Then she heard a familiar voice shout "STOP! What are you doing? Ms. Keiko and her son are above suspicion! We are trying to keep people like this safe, not terrorize them!"

Keiko braved a glance upwards at the source of the voice along with a curious Souske. Mother and son could not believe their eyes. They both gasped at the man who stood in the doorway. There, clad in the striking blue and white of the Shinsengumi, sword at his hip, was their friend Soujirou.

One of the men from the back said "Sir! Mr. Okita, sir! Our orders were every shop, inn, and dwelling on this road."

"This is true, but you must be more respectful. Clean up this mess and move on!" commanded Captain Okita.

"Yes sir!" they all said in unison.

Keiko and Souske were at a loss for words. Keiko felt a knot in her stomach when she remembered her last conversation with Soujirou's friend 'I wonder if he's a Shinsengumi also!' she thought.

Keiko and Souske marveled at Souji's commanding presence and the change in his demeanor. He was by no means the delicate, toy loving individual that visited her shop. 'It is him, isn't it? Soujirou…Souji Okita!' thought Keiko.

Souji left without acknowledging Ms. Keiko or Souske and went to rejoin the command group outside. When Soujiro's men had finished straightening up what they could they filed out.

Keiko and Souske sat in the quiet shop listening to the men gathering outside. Keiko let go of Souske and he looked up at the moon. He got up and ran outside. When he saw the group in blue he fearlessly called out "Soujirou! Soujirou!" Souske wasn't sure why he had to see Souji, but he thought he might get some answers to his questions. 'How can Soujirou be a Shinsengumi? He's good! The Shinsengumi are bad!'

The wall of blue clothes in the street parted and Souji stepped forward. Souji's eyes softened at Souske and with the same smile and wide eyed expression Souske was used to told him to go back inside where it was safe.

"It is you!" said Souske. Again the blue cloth parted and revealed a man in similar clothing and different colors: black and white. This man was also wearing a black head piece and smoking a pipe. The helmet obscured his face, but Souske was pretty sure it was Soujiro's friend that he brought to the shop.

Vice Commander Hijikata was about to tell the boy to leave when Keiko arrived. She ran up to Souske out of breath and grabbed him. She bowed and apologized. When she lifted her head she saw Toshi, wearing the black and white uniform of the Shinsengumi. 'Oh No!' she thought 'He's coming to get me! I know it! He's suspicious of me! Suspicious of what I don't know!' They made eye contact.

Before he could say anything a man ran towards the group calling out "Vice Commander! Vice Commander! It's the Ikedaya! It's the Ikedaya!" When Souji's friend turned to greet the man Keiko knew it was true. Soujirou was the famous swordsman Souji Okita and his friend was the demon Vice Commander Toshizou Hijikata!

This came as quite a shock and she took her opportunity to run back to her shop. She did her best to calm down Souske and answer his questions. Keiko slept with many questions that night as well.

* * *

A week passed and word spread about the success of the Ikedaya Inn. Keiko felt worse everyday about what she had said to the Vice Commander. She left Souske with a friend and closed her shop early. She then went to the Shinsengumi Headquarters. She told the guards at the gate she had brought a present for the Vice Commander and wished to give it to him. They told her he was busy, but that they could give it to him for her. 

As she inquired about when he might be available so she could give it to him herself Souji came to the gate. Souji held his pet pig Saizo and Keiko wished Souske were there to play with it. Neither Keiko nor Okita made a direct mention of the night of the incident, but Souji did inquire after how her shop was doing. She was a little awkward after seeing Souji in combat mode, but answered his questions as smoothly as she could.

Souji brought her to Mr. Hijikata's room. "Oh, isn't he busy?" said Keiko, slowing down. "I don't' want to bother him! Maybe I should leave."

"Don't be silly, he needs a break and he'd be pleased to see you! It's not right for someone else to give him your gift!"

Souji led her to Toshi's room where he called out to the Vice Commander. "Mr. Hijikata! You have a visitor!"

"I'm busy" responded the Vice Commander flat out.

"Oh, come on, she's brought a gift for you all the way from town!" said Souji. Keiko was so afraid she was on the verge of tears. '…The demon Vice Commander…' She heard some murmuring and realized the Vice commander was not alone.

"Fine" Toshi said, grumpily.

Souji opened the door and Keiko stepped in. She bowed to the other two friendlier looking men: One with glasses and an older gentleman with a big smile and ears. "Another one Toshi! My, the Ikedaya Inn has been good for your reputation as a warrior and a ladies man! HAHAHAHHAA!" laughed the older gentleman.

Keiko was embarrassed and bowed deeply to cover her blushing.

Toshi merely said "Mrmmn" to the other men then turned his attention to his visitor. "Ms. Keiko , what brings you here?"

She sat up and said "Well, I brought this for you." She handed him a small package wrapped in brown paper and tied with a red string. As he opened the package she said "It was a small gift, but one I hope you enjoy."

"I'm sure I will" he said, turning on his charm. Keiko had a feeling it was more for the benefit of his comrades than herself, but she enjoyed the attention none the less.

"I wanted to show my appreciation, even though it is a meager gift. You make sacrifices to ensure the safety of the townspeople"

'She's apologizing? There is no need. She could not have known.' Toshi pulled a pipe out of the package, the one he had admired in her shop. "It is a fine gift. Thank you."

"No, thank you…Vice commander." She looked up at him and said "For you keep us safe, even when we are unaware of the dangers. Thank you Commander, Vice Commanders, for keeping us safe."

Commander Kondo and Vice Commander Yamanami realized, from her demeanor, this was not just another of Toshi's flings, but a woman to respect.

"Thank you Ms. Keiko, I will do my best to continue keeping you and your son safe" said Hijikata.

* * *

Mr. Hijikata kept his word. Ms. Keiko and her son enjoyed the special protection under the Shinsengumi until their demise years later. The various captains of the Shinsengumi helped Souske overcome his fears and nervousness then later gave him some pointers on self defense. 

Keiko taught her son to respect them and when the group dissolved, Keiko and Souske both mourned the loss. Keiko later remarried, but always kept a place for Soujirou and his reticent friend in her heart.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I don't know what I was really doing with this story. I just imagined that the Miburo made friends with some of the villagers. They were people after all.It was, as the title suggests, just a passing moment in time.I really didnt want to write a romance, but rather a little friendly story that might make you smile. 


End file.
